Manchas de Sangue
by Anny Taishou
Summary: O asfalto que antes estava limpo... Agora era coberto sobre manchas de sangue!


**Manchas de sangue.**

O vento gelado da noite fria, batia contra seu rosto palido. Apenas uma jaqueta simples cobria seus braços que eram envolvidos pelo liquido quente que escorriam sobre os cortes ali presentes. Estava cansada de se cortar a cada vez que sua dor insistia em lhe atormentar.

Seus dentes batiam uns contra os outros, seus labios possuiam uma cor aroxeada, o tempo estava muito frio naquela noite, e apenas aquelas roupas simples não a aqueciam completamente.

Lembrava do motivo por estar na rua aquela hora, já era tarde. Não era bom uma adolescente andar pelas ruas escuras naquele horario, não sabia para onde iria.

Novamente levou o pequeno cigarro ate sua boca pequena, e deu mais uma tragada, levando a fumaça de encontro a seus pulmões, logo jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou sobre ele apagando o fogo que insistia fazer o cigarro queimar.

Suas lagrimas faziam uma trilha sobre o seu rosto palido, não aguentava mais a vida que levava. Seu padrasto a estuprava constantemente, sua mãe não ligava para o que acontecia com ela. Ninguem de sua familia a ajudaria naquele momento.

A alguns dias atras, descobrirá que estava gravida, tinha certeza que o filho era de seu padrasto, pois não possuia nenhuma relação sexual com nenhum outro homem. Na verdade... destava ser obrigada a ceder seu corpo a aquele homem nojento, e agora... Seu padrasto a engravidara. Não saberia o que faria, ninguem estava disposto a ajuda-la já que fora expulsa de casa, e seus parentes não ligava com o que poderia acontecer a ela.

Pela influência de seus amigos, usava drogas constantemente. Era o único jeito de poder esquecer seus problemas, pelo menos por alguns instantes.

- não aguento mais! – seus labios se movimentaram e um pequeno sussurro saiu sobre eles.

Já pensara em um dia se matar, mas essa ideia sempre era descartada de sua mente. Já tivera muitas oportunidades de se suicidar. Pensava que se não existisse mais naquele mundo tão duro, não precisava viver a vida que vivia.

Devido as drogas que acabara de usar, não conseguia raciocinar direito, lutava contra o sono naquele momento. Se fechasse os olhos, sabia que acabaria adormecendo sobre aquela rua escura.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Sua mãe a mandará se virar, teria que arrumar algum lugar para morar, e rapido. Não tinha um teto para dormir, não tinha uma cama que a aquecesse durante as noites, não tinha uma geladeira que pudesse guardar seus alimentos, não tinha nada.

Estava perdida em um mundo completamente estranho, nem ela mesma sabia onde estava.

Com dificuldades retirou de seu bolso a lamina que usara para cortar seus pulsos sempre que sentia aquela vontade louca de se matar. Seus olhos novamente voltaram a marejar, e suas lagrimas sempre terminava em seu queixo ou no canto de seus labios carnudos.

Seus olhos chocolate fitavam a lamina receosa. Será que isso era o certo a se fazer? Não sabia responder essa pergunta que tanto a atormentava. As drogas faziam efeito, seus olhos permaneciam vermelhos e sua visão começara a embaçar, mordia seus labios constantemente sem sentir a forte pressão que seus dentes faziam sobre eles. Não sentia nenhuma dor, nenhuma dor fisica, mas seu coração estava machucado.

- essa será a ultima vez que Rin Himura sentirá dor! – dizendo tais palavras, não pensou muito antes de levar a lamina rapidamente em direção ao seu pescoço.

Seus joelhos se dobraram e atingiram o chão fortemente, suas mãos foram em direção ao chão fazendo com que sua queda não fosse tão dolorida. Sentia o sangue quente escorrer-lhe sobre o seu pescoço. A temperatura de seu corpo diminuia, sua pele se encontrava em um estado nada bom.

Seus braços não aguentaram o peso de seu corpo, caiu batendo sua cabeça sobre o asfalto áspero. Seus olhos ainda se encontravam abertos, observando qualquer movimento daquela rua escura, mas não demorou para fecha-los por completo.

Ela se suicidou, nunca pensou que sua dor pudesse ser tão forte, e que pudesse a levar a morte. Seus problemas e seu sofrimento a levaram a fazer tal coisa. O asfalto que antes estava limpo, agora era coberto sobre manchas de sangue.


End file.
